School Ground Confessions
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: What happens when you confess your love and the other person rejects you, meanwhile, they feel the same way? And that person clearly goes out of their way to keep it a secret... USxUK, Soft Yaoi, Fluffiness, OCs, and Writers Block. Failed Summary Fails.
1. Confession

**This story was actually a dream of mine. Dreams are the greatest fan fiction inspiration ever!  
><strong>

**Rated T for _possible_ later chapters. If I don't add more chapters, then the rating would go down. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**School Ground Confessions**

The sky was already turning a dark burnt orange as the sun and the moon exchanged the roles, switching day for night. Alfred was sitting in one of the empty classrooms, listening to his iPod and watching the sun come down. It was almost time. He took out one of the ear buds and began to count down, as any teenager would if they had perfect timing.

_'5...4...3...2...1...'_

The loud speaker clicked before a voice was heard throughout the empty halls and rooms of the school. "All students remaining in the building are to exit immediately. I repeat, all students are to exit and return to their dorm or homes."

Alfred smiled before standing and walking calmly out of the classroom. This had become a once a month habit, but it wasn't an annoying one. He had a purpose and was definitely going to fulfill it today. Alfred walked down the hall, his eyes sneakily searching for a certain British student. At the end of the hall, a soft laughter was heard by both a male and a female. Ahead of Alfred was Seychelles and Arthur, laughing and walking towards the exit of the building.

"Arthur," Seychelles said after she stopped laughing. "Never again am I staying this late. Look, the sky is already dark!"

"Ngh, sorry Seychelles, I promise tomorrow we can leave earlier."

"Good!" She said as she continued to walk to her dormitory. "It's nice of you to walk me to the dorm though. Thank you."

"You're wel–"

"Hey guys!" Alfred yelled out, catching up to the two, also cutting Arthur's sentence off.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur questioned, looking back to see the American approaching them.

"Hi Alfred!" Seychelles said with a smile.

"Hey Seychelles! Hey Artie!"

"Arthur... And what are you doing still here? Shouldn't you be home already?" Arthur questioned as the three began to walk.

"Well yeah, but I was helping Lovino with some stuff."

"...Lovino hates you... With a passion..." Arthur pointed out.

"...Did I say Lovino, I meant Feliciano." Alfred smiled nervously, obviously lying. "Plus, I can't let Seychelles walk alone with you! God knows what you would do to her!"

"W-What are you implying?"

"Oh you know, you could rape her, like in that bush right there!" Alfred pointed to one of the school's large bushes.

"I would do no such thing! Unlike you, I actually have manners and I respect the female gender!"

"Uh huh, still, I'm a hero and I need to protect everyone! So that means I can't leave Seychelles alone with you." Alfred stuck his tongue out then smirked sarcastically.

Arthur mumbled a whatever along with a few other words that an adult would scowl him for saying on school grounds. The three began to walk towards the girls' dormitories in silence, with the exception of the late Spring breeze brushing by and their feet clicking against the pavement of the school's brick and cement grounds. To break the silence, Seychelles quickly spoke up in her cheerful tone.

"You know, you guys often disagree a lot."

"We do not!" Both boys said at the same time then faced each other, glares spiking each other.

"You do. But Francis once told me that people who don't get along with each other are actually the people who like each other. Do you like each other?"

"No!" Both males once again said in unison. They growled angrily at each other before turning away so they wouldn't have to see each others face. Seychelles giggled before stopping in front of the gate for the girls' dormitories. "Well, thanks you guys!" She gave each male a hug before opening the short gate and walking through.

"Well now it's you and me, Artie!" Alfred said as he slung an arm across Arthur's shoulder and started heading towards the boys' dormitories opposite of the girls'.

"It's _Arthur!_" The British student said, stressing his name with his British accent. Alfred let out a laugh and mimic the way it was said, "_Arthur._" in a failed British accent. Arthur scowled before ripping apart from Alfred's arm and walking next to him. Alfred wasn't satisfied that Arthur had no contact, so he grabbed his hand softly and gave it a light squeeze. Arthur felt the hand enclose his and blushed lightly.

Memories of when Arthur was a first year in college and Alfred was a second year in high school rushed through Arthur's mind. He remembered Alfred asking question after question about how the school was and what there was in it. If it was fun or not, and if there were cute girls. Arthur sighed as he remembered the younger Alfred grabbing his hand and walking side by side with him, a reflection of the action done now.

"Hey Arthur..." Alfred said, snapping the student out of his trance of memories.

"Y-Yes?"

Alfred pointed the thumb of his free hand back at the large building and said, "We're here."

"Oh," Arthur started. "Well, come on."

"Actually, I don't live in the dorms. I still live at my house."

Another 'oh' escaped Arthur's lips before he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Well... About four blocks down towards the direction of the girls' dorms." Alfred grinned shyly.

"But... That's about ten long blocks, why did you walk me to my dorm?"

"No reason."

Silence quickly filled the air between the two males. A smile played on Arthur's lips as he opened the short gate and slowly let go of Alfred's hand. He hesitated at the words then said, "T-Thanks..."

"No problem."

The two stared at each other softly for a while before Arthur turned around to walk up to the building. Alfred hesitated then quickly grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him back as he mumbled a 'wait!'. Arthur was pulled back and stumbled into the gate. Confused but not so much angry, he looked up at Alfred, questioningly. "W-Wha –"

Arthur was cut off again when a set of lips lightly pressed themselves against his. His eyes widen as a blush crossed his cheeks. Alfred pulled back shortly after then said, "Arthur... I... I love you..." The young boy was confused and flattered at the same time. He knew he loved Alfred back, but could he tell him that. All the moments he kept it hidden, was he ready to let it all out? Alfred saw the confused look across Arthur's face and took it into consideration.

"I can see you're bother, o-or confused... I understand. You don't have to respond now, but I would like to know how do you feel about me... I'll ask again tomorrow. And if you're not ready, I'll wait till you are ready... Okay?"

Arthur nodded at the words, smiling softly before walking to the building. After watching Arthur enter the building, Alfred began his walk back home. It was worth staying the extra hours, walking the extra blocks. If was all worth it since it was able to help him get his feelings off his chest.

Arthur walked up the stairs on the east wing of the building, making his way to his room. Once at the door, he took out his key and opened the door to enter the room. After closing the door behind him as he entered, he walked over to his bed and dropped onto it, landing on his back. Arthur glared at the ceiling, hoping it would help him choice, but he knew it was completely impossible.

Was he ready to tell Alfred his feelings? Did he even want to tell Alfred? '_Maybe after a good night's sleep, the answer would come to me,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and snugged into the bed, not even bothering to take off his uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue this? I mean, yeah it would be a huge middle finger in the face if I just left it as it is. I might update with like... one or two more chapters within the next week or two. Okay, hoped you like! *walks away, thinking if she should continue or not***


	2. The Options Chosen

**A/N: Okay, well I got a review saying that the first chapter was similar to a Hetalia doujinshi called "BANDOLERO COMANCHERO". And it's scary how my dream was about 95% accurate, despite the fact that I haven't read the doujinshi. But to avoid any problems, considering that chapter one is similar, I do not own it then. Some of the dialogue is mine but the idea isn't since someone thought of it before me. Awww I knew my brain wasn't as awesome as I thought it was. Anyway, chapter two is mine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did *goes to Tamaki's emo corner***

**(Additional: I do not own all of chapter one, just 5% of it *cries dramatically*)**

**(Additional 2: Someone pointed out I used human names but not for Seychelles. That's because I didn't have a human name for her... But now it will be Michelle since it's the only one I can think of! All other countries who do not have human names will have other names. Now this is too long so, here is the fan fiction!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Options Chosen<strong>

The early morning sky was a burnt orange mixed in with a dark pinkish red. The sun was breaking through the sky, spreading light across half the world, including the school grounds. Light peered through Arthur's window and shined directly on his face.

"Ngh... Someone turn off the bloody light..." He mumbled, turning on his side so the light would be hitting the back of his head instead of his face. The alarm clock blared out it's annoying ring, waking the Brit with a startle, causing him to fall off the bed and hit the floor. Groaning from the impact, he stood up and glared at the clock which read "7:00 AM". Arthur shook his head before going to his closet to get a clean uniform. He opened the door of the closet and looked at his reflection on the mirror of the door.

"...Why didn't I change out of my uniform last night...?" He wondered aloud. "What happened last night...?" Arthur closed his eyes and recalled the events of the evening. The memory was clear, as if the event just occurred. He remember how the breeze swayed the trees and lightly passed his body. He remember Alfred walking him to the dorm, then confessing to him. And sadly, he also remember Alfred saying he wanted an answer today.

With a groan, Arthur grabbed one of the hangers that held a clean uniform and threw it on his bed. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered quickly, then walked out the bathroom in his white towel. As Arthur approached his bed, there were three sharp knocks then three bangs on the wooden door.

"Arthur, please open the door!" A voice laced in a French accent begged.

"Francis...?" Arthur asked, looking down quickly to acknowledge he was still in nothing but a towel. Arthur quickly panicked and grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser, quickly exchanging the towel for them.

"Open the door, _mon ami_! Before he kills me!" Francis cried from the other side of the door. Arthur yanked his trousers from the hanger and rushed to put them on while he questioned the French student, "Why should I?"

"I promise I won't touch you for the rest of the year!" Francis quickly said, sounds of him clawing the door heard. He screamed in a very girlish way and yelled, "He's coming! Let me in!"

Arthur smirked before walking over to the door and opening it. Francis ran into the run and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. "_Merci,_ Arthur..."

"What was all that about?" The Brit asked as he walked over to his bed and took the school's dress shirt off the hanger to put on himself.

"Antonio was angry that I tried to flirt with Lovino. They aren't dating so I thought it would be fine."

"...They are dating, that's probably why that Spanish bastard tried to kill you." Arthur said as he finished buttoning his shirt and pulled his vest over his head.

"Le gasp! They are? I didn't know that..." Francis said. Arthur rolled his eyes then grabbed his school blazer. "Shouldn't you be trying to molest other people though?"

"_Non_, I don't molest anyone Arthur. That's mean of you to say!"

"Francis, you grope people, you kiss people without them wanting to kiss you, and you flirt with everyone. That's teenage molestation. Without the sex, but I'm sure by next year you'll be doing that because you come up with something new every year."

"Is that really how it seems?"

"Yes." Arthur slipped on his blazer and grabbed his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder to go across his chest. "Now get out of my room, I'm not going to leave knowing you're still in here."

Francis smirked before opening to door and taking a step out. He turned back to Arthur and as he opened his mouth to say something, a tomato quickly impacted the French student's head, causing a mess all over his face and hair. Francis gasped before shouting random things in french then ran like the Vargas brothers when he noticed Antonio was coming after him. Arthur let out a halfhearted laugh then walked out the room, locking the door behind him.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

"...thus, that is why the British Empire still remains strong." Arthur said, concluding his oral report for his first period History class. Arthur spent all morning before class avoiding Alfred, but since they had History together, it was difficult. Alfred smiled as Arthur finished his report and clapped along with the rest of the class. But to Arthur, it only felt like Alfred was the only one in the room clapping.

The student snapped out of his trance when the teacher firmly placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and said, "Good job, Mr. Kirkland. You actually taught me something about the British Empire. As expected, you get an A plus."

Arthur smiled, said a thanks, and went back to his seat. The teacher stood in the front of the class, looking at the students who already did their reports and who didn't. The last person was Alfred. "Mr. Jones, you're the remaining person."

"...I didn't do it..." Alfred mumbled.

"Why not?"

"It was too hard."

"You were assigned The United States of America! Do you know exactly how much information there is? Millions and billions of books, newspaper articles, websites, even _songs_!" The teacher sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have exactly one week to do it, and I think even a week is spoiling you, Mr. Jones."

The bell rung quickly after the statement and the students got up from their chairs and rushed to the door and poured out into the hallway. Arthur grabbed his notebooks and ran for the door. Before he could set foot outside the classroom, a firm hand grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back a little.

"What the he –" Arthur looked back to see Alfred looking at him with a small smile.

"After school, meet me by the quarter. I didn't forget, you know..." And with those words, Alfred let go of Arthur and walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Kirkland! Go to your next period before you are late!" The teacher warned.

"Y-Yes sir!"

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Arthur had no problem avoiding Alfred the whole day, considering they had different classes. Arthur had all AP classes and Alfred had normal classes, with the exception of his one AP History class. Arthur was now sitting in his last period class, waiting for the bell to ring. _'Only three more minutes,'_ Arthur thought, tapping his pen on his notebook. Since the lesson was finished, everyone in the class was talking loudly about school or their love-life. Arthur sighed, gazing at the clock with hopes it would ring already.

"Hey Kirkland!" Antonio said as he approached Arthur's desk.

"What do you want you Spanish bastard?" Arthur said, not tearing his gaze away from the clock. One more minute...

"I wanted start a deal."

Arthur lifted his eyebrow then looked at the student standing in front of his desk. "A deal? For what?"

"Keep Francis away from Lovino and I'll make sure Alfred stays away from you." Antonio said, a taunting tone making Arthur aware he knew.

Arthur's eyes widen then he said, "H-How did you know?"

"Really, _mi amigo_? I saw how you two were looking at each other after your oral report. I saw what happened when the bell rung. Also, Gilbert saw," The bell run and students fled the classroom, but Antonio didn't stuttered as he spoke. "you two last night. He was in a tree trying to catch some tiny yellow bird and make it a pet. He told me that he saw Alfred kiss you and heard what he said."

Arthur froze in his chair. His enemy and ex-boyfriend knew about what was going on. "How are you going to keep him away...?"

"Simple, I'll ask the coach of the football team to hold more practices. They could use it anyway. I know you don't want to answer him today, you acted the same way when I did the same thing to you."

"...So you remember, huh?"

"Of course... _mi amor_. Do you think I would forget something like that?"

"...I won't do it." Arthur got up from his chair and grabbed a hold of his notebooks and pencil case. "I'm not going to treat him like you... I wouldn't want another enemy." He walked out into the hallway and headed towards his locker. When at his locker, he turned the knob of the lock to input his combination and pulled down when he heard the lock click. He slipped the lock out and opened his locker, putting a few notebooks in the lock and a few in his bag to study from later.

"Should I go meet him?" Arthur mumbled to himself as he finished packing and slammed the locker shut. The Brit walked down the hallway, still contemplating the option of going to the quarter or going to the dorm. Arthur stood at the doors of the exit, looking to his left side then to his right. Dormitories, or Quarter...? Arthur sighed deeply before walking to the left side, following the path to the quarter.

"I can't tell him... I'm not ready..." Arthur mumbled to himself. A few more steps were taken before Arthur began walking on the grass of the quarter. He looked up and saw Alfred leaning against a tree listening to his iPod. He decided to take this chance of distraction and scare the American student, so he walked around the sides of the quarter and walked up behind the tree. Arthur could now hear the song, it was Everybody Loves Me by One Republic. The chorus was already blaring through the headphones and Arthur let out a soft laugh, thinking how Alfred would believe this song is perfect for him. The student snaked his arm around the tree and gripped Alfred's arm, bringing him behind the tree.

"AHH! Whatthehellwasthat?" Alfred shouted as he fell back behind the tree with wide eyes. Arthur let out a heart-filled laugh and said, "You should have seen your face!"

Alfred couldn't hear what Arthur was saying, but he saw that he was laughing and smiled slightly. The student got up and dusted the grass off his back before taking out the ear buds which were now blasting American Idiot by Green Day. Alfred smirked slightly before saying, "Do you think it was funny scaring me?"

"Well by your reaction, yes it was!"

"Oh really?" Alfred began taking steps closer to Arthur, backing him up into a tree. Arthur was against the tree within a few steps and dropped his bag on the ground. He looked up at the teenager whom was over shadowing his body and felt the blood slowly make its way to his cheeks. Alfred smirked then said, "So now that you had a laugh, I think we get to the main point of this meeting."

"...Right."

Alfred took two steps back then stared at the student whom was against the tree. "Well, your answer, Arthur?"

"...My answer... My answer is..."

"If you need more time then – "

"No, no. I don't need more time... My answer is... It's..." Arthur sighed and looked Alfred in the eyes. "My answer is... I don't feel the same about you. I am not interested in guys romatically, and I have absolutely no romantic interest in you."

* * *

><p><strong>READ ME! IT'S IMPORTANT TO READ ME!<strong>

**Special thanks to my friend Matthew for helping me finish. Writers' Block is the WORST! Anyway, please no more reviews about the doujinshi issue. If you did not understand what I wrote in the beginning, please message me and I will explain. Look forward to another chapter next week.**

**Also! (Spoiler Alert) I am going to need a girl to take part in Arthur's plan. First person to say they want to be the girl, will get the part. I will PM that lucky person and ask for name and looks. Blah blah blah. OKAY BAI!**


	3. We Lie To Keep Secrets

**Author's Note: Well I didn't go camping like I said I was gonna go because I became a little sick and didn't have the urge to go camping anymore... Blah. I would have updated this chapter early on Saturday, but I (still have) had a BAD case of *lightning and thunder in background* WRITERS BLOCK! Blah. So if this chapter SUCKS... SORRY D:**

* * *

><p><em>Alfred took two steps back then stared at the student whom was against the tree. "Well, your answer, Arthur?"<em>

"_...My answer... My answer is..."_

"_If you need more time then – "_

"_No, no. I don't need more time... My answer is... It's..." Arthur sighed and looked Alfred in the eyes. "My answer is... I don't feel the same about you. I am not interested in guys romantically, and I have absolutely no romantic interest in you."_

**We Lie To Keep Secrets**

"You're kidding, right?" Alfred said before laughing. "You're kidding! Arthur, I knew you for years and I know for a fact that you're as gay as Feliks' pink mini skirt!"

"Oh, what a nice comparison. And you're wrong, Alfred." Arthur said. He knew it was true, but he wouldn't give up... At least not yet. Alfred shot Arthur a _are-you-serious?_ look and began laughing again.

"So that means when you had your crush on Antonio, that you were fanboying over, and I quote, 'How sexified hot that Spanish body is' and how he was a 'sex god' to you?"

Arthur's mouth hung open a little and Alfred smirked at his personal victory. "Well... I was young! I didn't know how I felt, it was hormones. But I am straight, okay?"

Alfred nodded, his smirk growing wider. "Okay dude. But I still don't believe you!" He bent down and picked up Arthur's bag and handed it to him. "Maybe if you prove you're straight, then I'll believe you. But I won't believe, because I know you."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"We'll see. See ya tomorrow, Artie!" Alfred turned around and headed towards the exit of the school grounds.

"...Don't call me Artie you bloody git..." Arthur mumbled as he walked towards the boys dormitory. "God, I really did myself in this time..." He said to himself. Arthur looked at the ground as his put his hands in his pocket and thought. _'He perfectly knows I'm a homosexual and I just lied to him. He even remembered what I said about that... That damn Spaniard...'_

While Arthur was walking on the pathway to the dorms, Willow (A/N: outside character!) was running down the path in the opposite direction. She was in a rush to get to the quarter because Elizabeth told her to meet her there after school so they could spy on Antonio and Lovino. She didn't care much about Antonio, but she did care about their relationship. Willow ran down the same side Arthur was walking up and they suddenly crashed into each other. Both students fell back onto the ground and let out an 'ouch!'

"Ah! I-I'm terribly sorry!" Arthur said, scrambling to his feet to help Willow stand up. He offered her his hand and she took it, pulling herself up.

"It's fine! My fault for running and not paying attention." Willow said softly in a mixed British and Italian accent. She pushed back the locks of her auburn hair that fell out of place from her clip and looked up at the student she bumped into. She tilted her head up for Arthur was 7 inches taller and her eyes widen in joy.

"Oh! Arthur, hey!" She said with a wide grin.

Arthur smiled and said, "Willow, hello!" His happy expression suddenly turned into that of shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you!" He repeated his apology.

"Arthur, it's fine. Don't worry." Willow glanced at the time on her phone before her eyes widen. "I'm late! Elizabeth is going to kill me! Bye Arthur!" She ran off once more in the direction she was headed towards.

Arthur waved as she ran by then continued making his way to the dormitories. "I still need a way to convince Alfred... But that would mean I would need a girl to help me." He approached the gate and grabbed a hold of the iron bar, opening it and walking through. The sound of his school shoes hitting the pavement seemed to echo. Arthur walked into the building and to his room. After entering the room, he placed his book bag on the floor and fell back onto the bed.

"I can't ask Elizabeth because then she would know about my feelings and her 'yaoi' senses will become unbearable. I can't ask Natalia because she is busy trying to marry Ivan..." Arthur shivered at the thought. "Michelle is not an option because of Francis. On top of all that, I need someone who... is... believable. Ah ha! By George, I've got it!" Arthur sat up quickly and clapped his hands together once. "I can ask Willow! She's smart and a good friend. Perfect! Tomorrow morning I'll ask her."

xX (Hey lookie here, I'ma time skip! Ha-ha-ha!) Xx

Arthur walked into the school's library during his lunch time Both him and Willow had the same schedule – just different classes since they were both a year apart – but he was sure she was going to be there. Arthur looked around and found the auburn-haired girl sitting down, reading a book. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hello Willow." He said in a casually whisper.

"Oh?" Willow turned her attention from the book to the British student who was inching in closer to her. She smiled a small smile and said, "H-Hello, Arthur. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes. You can."

"Okay, what is it?" Willow set a piece of paper in the book to mark her page and closed it. She looked into Arthur's eyes and kept a serious face.

"I need you to help me convince Alfred that I am not gay."

Willow raised an eyebrow then let out a short, soft laugh. "But Arthur, you are! And you like Alfred, why would you want to lie to him?"

"...It's a personal issue..."

"Ah... You're scared, aren't you? Well, I can help you, but you have to agree to something first."

"What?"

Willow smiled then said in an innocent tone, "Oh... Just admit that I'm smarter than you."

"...I will not!"

"Then good luck lying to your crush!" Willow picked up her book and began walking out into the hallway. Arthur jumped from the chair and followed after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into him. She stumbled and landed against Arthur's chest and welcomed by his arms around her.

"Willow, you are smarted than me in every way possible..." Arthur mumbled, turning his head away but keeping his arms around her. Willow smiled slightly.

"Oh Arthur, how can I help you with your small Alfred issue?"

Arthur lowered his head and placed it on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Pretend to be my girlfriend, please?"

Willow raised her eyebrows and glanced at him, "You know he could still think you're Bisexual..."

"I don't think he would think that. Besides, what I told him would push that point aside."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had no interest in guys romantically."

Willow removed herself from Arthur's arms and looked up at the British student. "Arthur Kirkland! You never learn do you?" Willow sighed as the bell rang. "We have to go back to class, but I'll see you after school. Bye." She turned around and walked down the hall to go to her next class. Arthur turned the opposite direction and walked to his next class as well.

xX (Lookie here, I'm another time skip!) Xx

After the bell had rung for the last period and all the student began leaving the school, Arthur was around the staircase of the east wing of the building along with Willow. Arthur poked her forehead and said, "Okay, so are you sure you know what to do?"

"I know what to do. Don't worry." Willow smiled softly then bit her bottom lip. "But Arthur..."

Arthur ignored Willow and poked his head out to look into the hallway and saw Alfred was walking down the hall. Arthur turned back to Willow and said, "He's coming this way. I-I don't know if I can do it."

As much as the female didn't want to go through with this as well, she felt the male should be taught a lesson. "Arthur, as stupid as this idea is, it's your idea. So since it's in action already, just go along with it."

"But –"

"If you chicken out now, I'll tell Alfred the whole thing was a lie and that you are madly deeply in love with him."

"...Fine."

"Yo, Arthur!" Alfred said as he rounded the end of the hall and found Arthur and Willow by the staircase.

Arthur's eyes widen as he tried to think of his next move. Seeing his nervous expression, Willow placed her hand on Arthur's cheek and gave him a reassuring look.

"Uh, Arthur? Oh! Hey Willow!"

Arthur slipped his hand into Willow's and faced Alfred. He gave the American student a soft smile and said, "Hello, Alfred."

Alfred noticed that Arthur locked hands with Willow and tilted his head. "Sheesh man, are you becoming like Francis now? Only more polite or something?"

"No. Didn't you hear? Willow is my girlfriend." Arthur looked down at her and smiled.

She smiled back and hugged Arthur around his waist, then faced Alfred. "It's true. He's just so charming, I couldn't say no." Willow quickly thought of something to make her blush and her cheeks turned a light pink suddenly.

"I see..." Alfred said, lowering his head a little. In a sad tone he said, "Well, I'll see you later." He began walking towards the staircase and stopped when he reached Arthur's side.

"I still don't believe you..." He mumbled so only Arthur could hear before walking down the staircase.

Arthur's body tensed up and he was unable to speak. Willow felt Arthur was tense and she shook him a little. "Hey... Arthur...?" She said.

Arthur didn't reply until he was sure Alfred was out of hearing range of the echos of the staircase. He blinked a few mines and said, "...Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I hope so." She said, knowing he wasn't fine.

Arthur nodded then pulled Willow into a quick hug. She hugged back and tilted her head. "What was that for?"

Arthur pushed a few loose locks of her hair back and said, "To thank you. And to get you used to it."

"Used to it?"

"He still doesn't believe –". "As I figured.". "– me, so we have to keep acting."

"Arthur..." Willow placed a hand on each of his shoulders and looked into his hazy green eyes. "You are one of my closest friends and I think what you're doing is stupid! Just tell Alfred how you feel."

"It's hard..."

"Then do it step by step. I'll help you confess, I'll even get others to help me help you confess since the whole school basically knows already."

Arthur's eyes widen. Was his feelings that obvious? Or were they going by the 'if you show hate you love' theory?

"But," Willow said, interrupting Arthur's questioning thoughts. "I don't think I can go on with your ridiculous plan." She let out a soft laugh and allowed her arms to drop by her sides.

"It's understandable. I just wish you would have told me earlier before I made a fool of myself."

"Well Alfred isn't the brightest person in the school, so I thought he would have believed it at first chance."

"Alfred isn't as idiotic as he seems, and I should have remembered that. And when he wants something, he doesn't stop till he gets it."

"So I see now. Well... I should be going to my dorm." Willow started walking down the staircase and Arthur followed behind her.

"Allow me to walk you there." Arthur said with a small smile. The younger female smiled back softly and said a 'thank you'.

As the two walked down the last step and towards the exit door, Alfred climbed out from the space under the staircase and dusted himself off. He looked at the direction Arthur walked off in and smirked. "I knew it wasn't true... I knew you loved me." Alfred walked down the hall, further than Arthur and Willow had walked, and walked out of the second exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter sucks and is short ._.<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **ChibiMilkCarton **She's the one who represents Willow. OCs rule! If she wasn't to your liking, then I am very sorry... Many apologies!**

**Also! Watch out for this other fan fiction I'm writing, It's gonna be a Fourth of July special! Yay for Alfred F. Jones!**

**And lastly, if I don't get at least FIVE REVIEWS on this fiction by next Saturday, then I won't update till I get five.~**


	4. The Bottle and Closet

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! everyone for the late chapter. Visiting people in the hospital. Helping my aunt with a 1 year old's birthday party. Dealing with my never-ending fever (GO AWAY FEVER!). I'm sorry I didn't update on time, I tried. And if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry for that too. It's pretty late right now and my mind is like: I know what to write, but let me just fuck with who's writing it! Anyway, enjoy as much as you can of this fic...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So I see now. Well... I should be going to my dorm." Willow started walking down the staircase and Arthur followed behind her.<em>

_"Allow me to walk you there." Arthur said with a small smile. The younger female smiled back softly and said a 'thank you'._

_As the two walked down the last step and towards the exit door, Alfred climbed out from the space under the staircase and dusted himself off. He looked at the direction Arthur walked off in and smirked._

"_I knew it wasn't true... I knew you loved me." Alfred walked down the hall, further than Arthur and Willow had walked, and walked out of the second exit._

**Spin The Bottle for Two Hours In Heaven**

**x X One Friday Night X x  
><strong>

"Arthur... I knew you lied to me. Stop hiding it." Alfred said, snaking his arm around the base of Arthur's lower back. The shorter male put his hands on Alfred's chest and looked up at him.

"I didn't want you to know..." Arthur said in reply.

"But why?" The American student asked. "Why keep it a secret from me? You know how I feel about you..."

"...I was scared."

"You don't have to be... You know I love you Arthur..." Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur's face, leaving only half an inch between their lips. Arthur closed his eyes, ready to be taken into the kiss when...

His eyes shot open and he was gasping for air. His hair and pajama shirt was drenched in his sweat and it felt absolutely disgusting. Arthur groaned and glanced at the clock. The clock read 2:47 AM in bright red letters against the darkness of the room. The Brit wiped his forehead and made a face at the amount of sweat collected. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again in hopes of falling asleep once more.

**x X The Next Morning X x**

It was early Saturday morning, a week after the incident with Alfred, and the campus was alive with teenagers enjoying their weekend. They were in the gazebo, around the quarter, in the library, and roaming the halls looking for something to do.

"Willow!" Alfred yelled out, running towards the named girl. She turned around and waved.

"Hey Alfred... What's up?"

"Willow, do you know where Arthur is?"

"Uh, I haven't seen him yet. He could still be sleeping..."

"Oh? Okay, thanks!" Alfred started walking off but stopped when Willow called out to him.

"Alfred! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here, I gotta tell you something."

The American turned around and walked back to the girl. Willow grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt and brought him down, placing her head near his ear to whisper.

"You probably noticed already, but Arthur likes you. Really likes you. Insanely likes you. But he doesn't want you to know yet. He's terrified; I'm not quite sure why." Willow whispered casually into Alfred's ear. He smirked and stood straight again.

"You're right, I do know." Alfred fixed the collar of his shirt. "And now it's time to make him mine!"

"That sounds like something Francis would say. With a different meaning of course."

Alfred chuckled before giving a two finger salute and bolting towards the boys dormitory. Alfred ran to the east wing of the large building and dashed around until he could find the room with the Union Jack in the corner of the door. Once Alfred found the door, he knocked on it, excited to see his crush. Instead he was only welcomed by silence. He knocked on the door again and waited, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. More silence. Students walked passed him with thoughts of 'why is he just standing there?'. Alfred finally gave up and reached above the door frame, looking for the spare key. Francis told him about it when he was planning on 'surprising' Arthur for his birthday. He found the key – exclaiming at his victory by saying, "Ah ha!" – and jabbed the key into the socket. He twisted the key and the door clicked open.

Alfred pushed the door in softly and slid in through the small spacing. He closed the door behind him softly, putting his hand on the knob and his other hand near the hinges and pushed slowly. After successfully closing the door quietly, Alfred tipped toed through out the room, searching for his target. Suddenly there was a loud groan and Alfred stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to where the sound came from. A few more tip toes over and the sandy blond male found himself standing next to a bed in which it's occupant was a sleeping light blond student. The Target.

Arthur was still in a heavy sleep since he did not fall asleep till sometime around eight in the morning since he woke up in the middle of the night. It was now approaching noon. Alfred gently brushed aside some locks of Arthur's hair that was covering parts of his face completely. The younger smiled softly, admiring Arthur's flawless creamy pale skin and slight smile as he slept. Alfred leaned over a little, but hesitated.

'_It isn't right... I shouldn't take advantage of him while he's sleeping..._' Alfred thought. '_But... When will __I get a chance like this... Years from now when Arthur finally confesses on his own?'_ He pushed his thoughts aside and leaned closer to the sleeping male's face. Hesitantly, Alfred took a deep breath and kissed Arthur's lips. He closed his eyes and smiled at how soft and warm Arthur's light red lips were. Arthur woke up during the kiss and his eyes widen. He saw the sandy blond-haired male kissing him and was about to move, but he didn't want to. He wanted to get away with the stolen kiss and continue the day as if nothing ever happened.

Arthur closed his eyes again and puckered his lips a little, still keeping the calm appearance of sleeping. Alfred finally pulled back and took a long deep breath, smiling at the kiss he stole. Arthur shifted in the bed, turning on his side with his back facing Alfred, and yawned slightly before mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that, Arthur?" Alfred whispered, kneeling down and laying his head on Arthur's arm.

"Ngh... bas... wh.. git..." Arthur mumbled parts of a confusing sentence that even he couldn't figure out as he lied awake.

"Arthur, I don't understand you..."

Arthur stood still for a few seconds before moving his hand around to search for Alfred's face. After his hand landed on the American's glasses, he turned over so they were face to face, and moved his fingers lightly down his face. Once he found the spot he was looking for, he leaned in and gave Alfred a quick and lazy kiss on the lips. The younger grinned and decided to ruin his own game of stolen kiss. He stood up straight and clapped his hands together loudly, causing the older to wake with a startle.

"Gah!" Arthur yelled out before hitting the wooden floor. "What the bloody hell was that?" He yelled out, standing up straight. He knew exactly what – or should it be phrased as who – it was that caused the noise. Arthur rubbed the side of his face that hit the floor and glared at Alfred.

"How did you get into my room? And why are you even in my room?"

"'Cause..."

"_Because_ what?"

"You know you look really sexy in your Union Jack boxers!"

Arthur tilted his head in confusion and looked down, noticing he was only in his boxers. His face lost a battle against a blush and right away turned a shade of red. He grabbed the bed covers and wrapped them around his waist.

"Alfred F. Jones, get the hell out of my room!"

Alfred sprinted around the bed and stood next to Arthur. He lowered his head so it could be placed on the shorter male's shoulder and whispered, "But you know you want me to stay..."

"...Alfred?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Door. Now..." Arthur said pointing to the door that exited the room. Alfred shook his head as much as he could. Arthur sighed and decided it was time to put use to those self defense lessons. He jabbed a finger in Alfred's neck, hitting a pressure point, causing Alfred to pass out and hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

"Well... Now that that's done with..." He said, looking down at Alfred. "Guess I should go to the loo quickly and start my day."

**x X Skip of Time placed here X x**

It was now around six at night and the sky was turning a burned orange color, approaching it's shade of dark blue. Arthur spent the whole day running away from Alfred and avoiding him at all cost. After he finally lost the younger student, he roamed around freely, not worrying about being found again.

"Arthur! Come over here!" Elizabeth said, waving her hand around as she stood by the entrance of the school's rec room. Arthur walked over to the girl and smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Good! Thanks for asking. And Arthur, wanna play a game? I got everyone here! Well at least all of our friends." She smiled.

"Well I suppose I can play." Arthur said, walking into the rec room. Elizabeth followed him inside and locked the door behind her, putting the key in her bra.

"What game is it?" Arthur asked as they walked deeper through the hall before reaching the room itself.

Elizabeth came up behind him and slapped a hand on his shoulder before saying, "Two Hours In Heaven, Spin The Bottle edition!"

"Ah... What?" He said, darkening his voice in shock.

"You heard me, Kirkland!" She grinned happily. "Now sit your British ass down and we can continue this. I was already locked in the closet with Gilbert and it was not enjoyable."

"Hey!" Gilbert shouted as Elizabeth pushed Arthur to sit in the circle. "It was not bad! If you would have stood still your skirt wouldn't have ripped."

Arthur looked at Elizabeth to noticed she was wearing a pair of male's jeans that looks like it was from the Lost and Found pile in the closet. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down in the spot she was before walking outside.

"Okay, since Arthur just joined us, why not let him spin this time?" She smiled darkly, hope glistening in her eyes. Everyone was already in on her plan and a roar of agreements started. Arthur sighed deeply, clearly annoyed at what he got himself into.

"Fine, I'll spin the bottle." He said. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. Arthur placed a grip on the bottle and twisted his wrist, causing it to spin. He watched it spin in several circles, hoping and silently praying that it would not land on Alfred.

After a few seconds the bottle began to slow down and started choosing it's victim. Ivan. Yao. Kiku. Feliciano. Lovino. Antonio... Alfred. The bottle landed on Alfred. Arthur's eyes widen as he didn't want to risk being two hours in a closet with the exact person he was trying to avoid. At this moment, he rather be in the closet with Antonio, and that's saying something.

"Alfred!" Elizabeth shouted and she stood up and walked over to Arthur. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Good luck!" She said before pushing Arthur towards the closet with incredible strength. Arthur stumbled into the closet and looked around for a few seconds. He saw a shadow approaching along with the sounds of footsteps quickly followed by the click of the door locking and darkness engulfing the room. Arthur turned around and peered, trying to look around in the darkness.

"Hey Arthur." Alfred calmly said, his voice coming from Arthur's right side.

"Hello... Alfred..." He said, nervous to be in the closet with him.

"You know they're not gonna let us out for a while, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that. Two hours, correct?"

"Nope!"

"...What do you mean?"

"All part of my little plan, Arthur. All part of my little plan."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Arthur gulped and took a deep breath.

The sound of Alfred taking off his glass and folding the arms together were heard before the holder spoke. "Arthur. I know you are trying to avoid me as much as possible. I know you don't want to confront me. I know that you're scared. And I know for a fact that you love me." Alfred said, sounding more mature and serious than he normal is.

Arthur began to panic a little and started, "I... I do no –"

Alfred interrupted him by saying, "Oh shut up already, Arthur! I know you've been avoiding me because you run whenever I see you or make some type of excuse. I know you're scared because whenever I talk to you about love, you panic the same way you did with Antonio. And I know you fucking love me because I heard you talk to Willow on the staircase last week and everyone else has told me as well. Not to mention, I know how you are and you're giving obvious signs!" After finishing his last sentence, Alfred took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Before Arthur could say anything, Alfred added, "And don't deny it, because you're wasting your time. You tell me to grow up... Why don't you grow up, Arthur?"

Arthur's jaw dropped open in disbelief. The same boy who use to be so sweet, kind, hyper, and childish... Was now calm and mature. It was... It was shocking to Arthur. He closed his mouth and couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at the dark silhouette and blink. Alfred was right, that's all he could think of.

What felt like minutes was only a few seconds that passed by before Arthur processed the words and spoke.

"A-Alfred... You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right. I was being immature and unfair. I was being selfish and scared. All because I was scared of falling in love again."

Alfred made a 'tisk' sound, sucking his teeth and pouting. Just like any other teenager, he didn't want to hear what he knew already. Arthur sighed and squinted his eyes, trying to find the American. His hands hesitantly reached out to touch Alfred's cheek and finally met the skin after a few seconds. He moved his body closer, one leg slipping between Alfred's separated legs, and thought of what to say next.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." He said, almost choking on the words. "I'm sorry for putting you through the stress of finding new ways to stalk me like Francis."

Alfred chuckled. "Arthur, if you would have just gave me a chance, you know I wouldn't let you down. But you made me resort to having us trapped in a closet with everyone outside and possibly listening." He said before kicking his foot against the door and receiving a yell and a few 'thuds' as a response.

Both men laughed softly at the action but then fell into silence. Arthur brushed the back of his hand on Alfred's cheek and they both smiled.

"So maybe we can start all over?" Alfred suggested.

"That would be nice." Arthur said in response.

"Okay." Alfred took a deep breath, feeling his heart begin to race, and said, "Arthur Kirkland. I... I love you..."

With a deep breath, Arthur said in a shaky voice, "And A-Alfred F. Jones... I-I... I lo... I love you too..."

Alfred put his glasses back on and grin, but it was hard for Arthur to see the expression. Arthur thought at the moment his chest was going to explode and his heart was going to run away. But it didn't, it stood right in his chest, beating hard from the nervous yet happy feeling.

"Well what now?" Alfred said, craning his head back against the wall.

"Well..." Arthur started. "We have two hours, don't we?" He said, a devilish hint in his voice. Alfred let out a weak laugh and nodded.

"That we do have." He said. "But first, I gotta ask you something. Just to make things right."

"Oh, and that is?"

"Arthur, will you be my boyfriend?"

Arthur let out a weak laugh and said, "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend or your _husband_?"

"Either works for me. But for now, my boyfriend will have to do."

The British student's heart skipped a beat at that. Thoughts of him getting married to Alfred ran through his mind and caused him to blush. Now he was grateful they couldn't see each other.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you git."

"Now it's official. And now I can do this without fear of getting pushed away!" Alfred said before kissing Arthur softly on the lips. Arthur hesitated but kissed back after a few quick seconds. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. In return, Arthur put his hands over Alfred's shoulders and entwined his fingers in the locks of sandy blond. They pulled away from each other, keeping a very short distance between, and smiled at each other.

"Now was that so bad, Arthur?" Alfred whispered.

Arthur gave Alfred a quick peck on the lips and said, "Not at all..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"_Awwwwwwwww_!" Was heard from the outside of the closet from several female voices and very few male voices. Arthur and Alfred laughed softly and locked lips once more, smiling into their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well end of this chapter. Technically this is the last chapter unless I plan to do one of them in the future. But I gotta get some reviews of that's gonna happen. Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it while I was sick and had writers' block. Not good.<strong>

**So yes, REVIEW PLEASE! Authors like Favorite Alerts and Author/Story Alerts. But we really like Reviews the most! Good reviews are rewarded with cookies and Fiery reviews are used to bake those cookies. Now goodnight, it's late where I am! x.x**


End file.
